


Reflections

by kcstories



Series: Cedric/Fleur Triwizard AU for rarepair_shorts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th year au, Canon Divergence, Cedric Diggory Lives, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Romance, Triwizard Tournament, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: After the date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

Cedric studies her carefully as she slowly saunters towards him. Fleur looks elegant, confident and happy. Even after such a hectic day, doesn’t show the slightest sign of fatigue.   
  
"Gabrielle isn't feeling too knackered, is she?" he asks, genuinely concerned about the little girl’s wellbeing.   
  
The trip to Hogsmeade— technically, the _date_ — turned out to be a lot more tiring than originally planned.   
  
The three of them did a lot of walking, sightseeing and of course some shopping too.   
  
Considering all the clothes Fleur bought, Cedric decides it’s definitely a good thing that there exist such things as shrinking spells. Otherwise, the trip homeward to France would undoubtedly involve a lot of excess luggage, which is never fun in a small cabin.   
  
After the shopping spree, they had dinner in the village too, and Cedric was genuinely surprised when Fleur agreed to try the Steak and Kidney Pie, even after she knew what it was made of.   
  
Furthermore, she actually enjoyed the meal, which to Cedric was nothing short of baffling. He hasn’t failed to notice how the average Hogwarts dinner always tends to make her flinch and reach for the bowl of fruit instead.   
  
"Au contraire," Fleur answers his question with a dazzling smile. "She vas very excited. I fink it vill take some time before she is asleep. She asked if zere vill be another outing.”   
  
Cedric grins. "I see. Well, I’m sure there will be other opportunities; you know, after the third Task." As he speaks those last two words, his smile fades and his heart plummets.   
  
He’s not exactly looking forward to that particular event.   
  
Firstly, because that whole business in the lake was a bad enough experience, and secondly, when the Tournament comes to a close, Fleur will return to Beauxbatons, and he doesn’t want to think of her leaving; not yet; not before—   
  
Not before he knows with some degree of certainty that he’ll see her again.   
  
Why couldn’t he have fallen for a British witch instead, he can’t but wonder? Not that France is the end of the world, of course. It must be worse for Granger, he considers, if she and Viktor Krum are ever to become serious.   
  
"You 'ave an admirer in my sister, I fink,” Fleur continues in a cheerful tone. “It vas no bovver ‘aving ‘er around vit us, vas it?”   
  
"No, not at all," Cedric says quickly, meaning every word. Truth be told, he has often tried to imagine what it would be like to have a sister or a brother of his own. His home life gets lonely and boring sometimes with just his parents around, not to mention the added pressures being an only child bring. His father means well, and only wants the best for him, no doubt about that, but sometimes the man can also be a tad pushy and overbearing.   
  
“Gabrielle is a charming young lady,” Cedric adds for good measure. “Not unlike her big sister, if I might be so blunt.”   
  
He’s not the type to flirt, generally, or even to show his interest all that openly, but then he’s well aware that if he doesn’t make a move soon and express his intentions and feelings to Fleur before the end of the Tournament, that he’ll probably never get the chance.   
  
“Merci,” Fleur says. Her usually pale cheeks look slightly pink and her eyes are shining. "So, I suppose I must zank you again et alors say bonne nuit, Cédric."   
  
He nods, and opens his mouth to speak, but before he has the chance to get a word out, Fleur kisses him on the lips.   
  
Cedric blinks. That certainly wasn't expected. Not that he’s complaining, of course; not at all.   
  
"Yes," he says, his voice sounding somewhat odd to his own ears. "Good night, Fleur. Sleep well."   
  
She smiles at him again before she turns to leave.   
  
With a wide grin on his face, he walks back to the Hufflepuff section.   
  
Tomorrow, he decides, he’ll stop dallying about. He'll tell her how he feels and he’ll ask her to become his girlfriend.   
  
Tomorrow. That’s only a few hours away.


End file.
